Half-Memory
by yayarara
Summary: Seluruh ingatannya menghilang, sebuah amnesia dengan tingkat paling buruk. Tapi ditengah keadaanya itu, ia justru jatuh cinta./HAEHYUK/GS/ONESHOT/ AFTER THE STORY(Bonus)
1. Story

.

.

.

 **Half-Memor** **y**

.

.

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: GS/OS/Romance**

 **Summary: Seluruh ingatannya menghilang, sebuah amnesia dengan tingkat paling buruk. Tapi ditengah keadaanya itu, ia justru jatuh cinta.**

.

.

.

Dia adalah pasien amnesia.

Itulah yang Donghae ketahui alasan dirinya dirawat dirumah sakit ini. Alasan luka-luka hampir sembuh ditubuhnya. Alasan ia tak mengingat apapun bahkan dirinya sendiri. Orang-orang ini mengatakan jika ia terlibat dalam sebuah kecelakaan fatal enam bulan yang lalu. Membuatnya koma sebelum akhirnya terbangun dua minggu yang lalu dengan keadaan amnesia.

"Donghae- _yah_ , kau baik-baik saja? Kepalamu sakit lagi?" Sentuhan jemari lembut wanita yang mengenalkan diri sebagai ibunya itu menyadarkannya.

" _Ani_. Aku baik-baik saja."

Ia mengalami cidera otak sebelumnya jadi seluruh keluarganya akan begitu waspada dengan sedikit saja nyeri dikepalannya. Pintu kamar rawatnya yang bergeser membuat ia menoleh, hanya untuk menemukan laki-laki bersetalan rapi yang merupakan adiknya.

Raut wajahnya yang tak senang membuat Donghae tak nyaman. Adiknya itu menarik meja makan khusus pasien dan menjatuhkan tumpukan dokumen diatasnya, tepat dihadapan Donghae.

"Ini seluruh laporan serta proyek yang menjadi tanggung jawabmu! Kerjakan hari ini juga sehingga aku tidak akan mempermalukanmu di rapat pemegang saham!"

"Kyu!" Tegur ibunya, tapi adiknya ini sepertinya tak peduli.

"Dia CEO-nya ibu, jadi itu seluruh tanggung jawabnya."

"Aku kan sedang sakit, kenapa aku disuruh bekerja?"

"Kau hanya amnesia, seluruh cideramu sudah sembuh total jadi jangan cari alasan."

"Justru itu! Mana aku ingat soal pekerjaanku."

Kyuhyun memijat keningnya, menggantikan kakaknya ini sementara saja sudah membuatnya stres, sekarang malah pasien cidera otak ini semakin mempersulit keadaannya. Ia sama sekali tak menduga bahwa begitu bangun dari koma Hyungnya ini akan berubah 180 derajat dari sebelumnya.

"Hanya kerjakan sekarang, _Hyung_! Aku tak mau tahu!" Donghae berdecak mendengar nada perintah itu.

" _Ara, ara_! Tidak usah berteriak begitu!"

Dengan cemberut Donghae membuka lembar pertama dokumen itu. Awalnya ia malas-malasan membaca toh ia tak ingat apa-apa tapi lama-kelamaan ekpresinya berubah horor. Seperti melihat hantu disiang bolong.

"K-Kyu!"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa aku mengerti semua hal yang tertulis disini?! Ya Tuhan, aku bahkan bisa membaca grafik!" Serunya panik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk isi dokumen ditangannya seperti itu adalah hal paling menakutkan didunia.

"Tentu saja kau mengerti! Kau sendiri yang mengerjakannya! Kau itu lulusan luar negeri, _Hyung_! Ada gelar master dibelakang namamu!" Seru Kyuhyun emosi, ia muak dengan segala amnesia bodoh ini.

Tapi seperti tak terpengaruh oleh nada jengkel adiknya, Donghae malah mengangguk-angguk antusias. Hilang sudah rasa panik yang sempat dialaminya tadi saat mengetahui ternyata dirinya tak seburuk yang ia pikirkan.

"Berarti aku pintar berbahasa Inggris?"

Pertanyaan polos itu mendapat helaan nafas lelah dari adiknya dan senyum geli ibunya. Dengan sedih Kyuhyun meratap.

"Ya Tuhan kembalikan _Hyungku_!"

.

.

.

Ia mendongak melihat gedung rumah sakit didepannya. Jemarinya yang tercengkram satu sama lain terlihat gemetar. Jantunya berdebar begitu keras karena rasa takut yang seakan melumpuhkannya.

Ia tahu, ia seharusnya tak disini. Ia tahu, ia hanya akan menggali lubang kesakitannya sendiri pada akhirnya. Tapi ia tak bisa menahan diri. Setidaknya ia hanya ingin melihatnya. Hanya melihat, dan ia tak meminta apapun lagi.

Jadi dengan keberanian yang dipaksakan dan menekan ketakutannya ia akhirnya melangkah memasuki rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Iris cokelatnya melihat jam dinding dikamar rawatnya. Sudah lama sejak jam besuk dibuka tapi sepertinya ibunya sedikit terlambat hari ini. Donghae menghela nafas lalu menyilangkan tangannya sebagai bantal dan melihat langit-langit kamar rawatnya.

Bosan.

Ini membosankan karena tak ada orang yang bisa ia ajak bicara. Ia sudah sarapan dan meminum obatnya. Dokternya pun sudah memeriksanya tadi seperti biasa. Setidaknya jika ibunya disini ia bisa bertanya mengenai dirinya, atau kehidupannya, atau orang-orang terdekatnya. Donghae tak memiliki ingatan apapun mengenai dirinya dan kehidupannya sebelum amnesia. Ingatannya seperti kertas kosong dan hanya berisi tentang segala hal yang ia alami setelah ia bangun dari koma, sisanya nol. Rasanya benar-benar tidak enak memiliki ingatan terbatas seperti ini.

Laki-laki itu bangun lalu melihat keluar, melihat bagimana cuaca cerah dengan langit biru musim semi yang begitu mengodanya.

Ia ingin keluar. Ia benar-benar ingin keluar.

Dengan hati-hati ia mulai menggerakkan kakinya agar menyentuh lantai. Meraih tongkat infusnya, Donghae lantas mencoba berdiri. Merasakan nyeri dipersendiannya tapi Donghae rasa ia bisa menahannya. Ia perlahan berdiri sebelum akhirnya tertatih berjalan sembari merabai tembok sebagai bentuan penyangga tubuhnya.

Kakinya memang belum bisa digunakan secara maksimal. Dampak patah tulang dan juga koma selama berbulan-bulan membuatnya harus menjalani terapi untuk kakinya. Ia harus bersabar sampai kakinya bisa kembali normal. Selama ini ia selalu dibantu saat berjalan atau menggunakan kursi roda, ini pertama kalinya ia mencoba sendiri dan ia yakin ibunya tak akan senang jika melihatnya.

Menggeser pintu kamar rawatnya, Donghae mulai berjalan menyusuri lorong. Suasana disekitarnya begitu sepi mengingat ini daerah khusus pasien VIP jadi tak sembarang orang kemari. Masih dengan merabai tembok dan berpegang pada tiang infus Donghae akhirnya sampai di depan pintu lif.

Ini masalahnya sekarang. Pintu lif ada di seberang tembok.

Ia menghela nafas. Bagaimana ia berjalan kesana tanpa bantuan tembok sedang sekarang saja nyeri dipersendiannya semakin terasa dan membuat kakinya mulai lemas. Menarik nafas dalam, Donghae menyakinkan diri bahwa dia bisa melakukan ini. Jadi perlahan ia melepas pegangannya pada tembok dan berjalan hanya bertumpu pada tiang infusnya.

Jaraknya sebenarnya tak sampai tiga meter tapi Donghae merasa seperti tiga kilo meter. Dengan kondisi tak mendukung, kaki yang baru masa penyembuhan, dan tubuh baru bangun dari koma tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuknya kehilangan keseimbangannya. Kakinya tak mampu lagi menampung tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya ia merosot dilantai dengan tragis.

Klontang

"Argh!"

Infusnya terlepas karena selangnya tertarik paksa saat ia terduduk di lantai dan tiangnnya jatuh. Membuatnya robek dan berdarah. Donghae hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan tak berdaya hingga pintu lif didepannya tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Membuat orang didalamnya terkejut melihatnya.

" _Gwe-gwencana_?"

Donghae baru tersadar ada orang lain didekatnya saat merasakan sentuhan lembut dipundaknya dan hidungnya menangkap aroma asing yang menggugah sesuatu dalam dirinya.

Bau yang manis.

Donghae perlahan mendongak, perlahan melihat sosok itu dari mulai leher, dagu, bibir, hidung dan berhenti dimatanya.

Apa cidera otak bisa membuat orang terkena penyakit dalam? Karena Donghae merasa seperti ia terkena serangan jantung sekarang. Karena iris hitam didepannya itu serasa seperti menghentikan jantungnya. Membuatnya tersesat.

Seperti yang terjadi didrama-drama. Waktu serasa melambat dan lagu cinta mengalun sebagai backsaund mengiringi perjalanan jantung Donghae yang kini malah mulai berdetak tak normal dan rasa menggelitik yang berputar-putar di perutnya.

Betapa paras cantik itu memikatnya. Betapa pesona itu menjeratnya.

Dia jatuh cinta. Donghae jatuh cinta.

Ibuuu! Anakmu ini jatuh cinta!

.

.

.

"Kau bisa memanggil suster, _Hyung_! Berapa umurmu hingga bertindak bandel seperti ini, astaga!"

Itu adalah omelan untuk kesekian kalinya dari Kyuhyun untuk pasien amnesia didepannya. Ibunya memintanya mengantikannya menjaga kakaknya sementara karena ia harus menemani ayahnya. Sama sekali tak menyangka begitu ia sampai di rumah sakit disuguhi kakaknya ini sedang dipapah para suster dengan darah dimana-mana. Dan begitu mendengar kronologisnya, benar-benar sulit ia percaya.

"Donghae- _shi_ , kakimu sedang dalam masa pemulihan karena itu untuk sementara ini tolong jangan memaksakan diri dulu." Kali ini Dokternya yang menasehati. Kyuhyun segera menggeplak pundak kakaknya kasar karena orang amnesia ini malah bengong tidak jelas.

Orang amnesia ini sibuk melihat wanita yang kini berdiri agak jauh dari lainnya. Melihat bagaimana dia menunduk dan berdiri tak tenang, melihat bagaimana tangan pucatnya saling meremas. Jadi dia mendengus kesal karena Kyuhyun mengganggu pemandangan.

"Apa?"Semburnya kesal.

Ia hanya mendapat pelotottan dari adiknya serta bahasa tubuh yang menyuruhnya mendengarkan perkataan dokternya. Donghae sudah seperti anak TK yang pertama kali masuk rumah sakit.

"Jangan lupa kau mengalami cidera otak dan amnesia, akan sangat berbahaya jika tindakan ceroboh seperti ini mengakibatkan kepalamu terbentur atau terkantuk sesuatu."

"Ya itu benar, kau tak akan hanya amnesia tapi kau akan berubah jadi idiot selamanya!"

Ejekan Kyuhyun itu sepertinya tak Donghae dengarkan, karena lagi-lagi Donghae sibuk menatapi mahkluk indah diujung sana. Yang begitu serius mendengarkan penjelasan dokter lebih dari ia yang sakit, melihat bagaimana helaian rambut hitam arang itu begitu kontras dengan kulit susunya. Apa wanita ini sadar betapa cantik dirinya di mata Donghae?

Bahkan hingga Dokternya berjalan keluar, wanita ini tetap berdiri ditempatnya. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Berdiri dengan cemas dengan bola mata mengedar kemana-mana. Sungguh wajah bingungnya sangat imut.

"K-kalau begitu ... aku juga permisi."Suaranya begitu halus menggetarkan hati Donghae.

Donghae harus mengajaknya berkenalan.

Donghae harus mulai mengobrol dengannya.

Donghae harus mengajaknya keluar untuk berkencan.

"Terima kasih sudah kemari, _Nonna_." Balas Kyuhyun dengan nada tak biasa. Ada secercik simpati didalamnya untuk wanita didepannya. Ia tahu ini berat untuk wanita ini. Pasti tak mudah baginya menghadapi kakaknya ini.

Membungkuk sopan, wanita itu mulai melangkah meninggalkan Donghae yang masih diawang-awang imajinasinya.

Donghae akan menggenggam tangannya.

Donghae akan menciumnya.

Donghae akan menikahinya.

Donghae akan memberinya banyak anak.

Dan mereka akan hidup bahagia se-

Srek.

Khayalan itu terputus saat pintu rawatnya tertutup dan sosok cinta hidupnya itu menghilang.

Tunggu dulu, HILANG?!

"Kyuhyun! Kemana dia pergi? Kenapa dia pergi?!"Donghae sudah akan melompat dari kasur kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak mencegahnya. Tentu saja ia mengamuk, ia baru saja berencana memiliki banyak anak dengan wanita tadi.

"Tenanglah, _Hyung_! Kau ini kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi?"

"Siapa?"

"Wanita itu! Yang menolongku tadi!"

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengarnya. Ia sempat termanggu sejenak karena mendengar hal yang tak terduga.

"Maksudmu Hyukjae _nonna_?" Donghae langsung berhenti berontak dan dengan penuh minat memegang lengan adiknya.

"Kau mengenalnya? Siapa tadi namanya?"

"Hy-Hyukjae, Lee Hyukjae." Jawaban itu terdengar penuh keraguan tapi sepertinya Donghae tak merasakannya.

Pasien amnesia itu kini duduk tenang diranjangnya sambil terus berguman nama Lee Hyukjae berulang-ulang sebelum senyumnya terukir. Terasa begitu nyaman dilidahnya saat ia mengucapkan namanya. Tanpa diduga ia tiba-tiba saja menggeplak punggung adiknya sembari tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang punya teman cantik seperti itu? Harusnya kau kenalkan padaku, Kyuhyun!"

Donghae memegangi dada kirinya.

"Astaga, dadaku berdebar-debar!"

Kyuhyun terdiam melihatnya, ia tak mengerti dengan situasi ini. Tangan kakaknya mulai menarik-narik lengan bajunya.

"Kyu, Kyu! Minta ia datang kesini lagi! Ayolah kumohon, ya ya? Dia kan temanmu. Atau berikan aku nomornya!"

Kyuhyun malah tergagap, ia tak tahu harus bagimana. Haruskah ia mengatakannya? Atau tidak?

"Tapi _Hyung_ ..."

"Ya?"

"Wanita itu, maksudku Hyukjae _nonna_ adalah tunanganmu."

.

.

.

Hyukjae mematung didepan pintu apartemennya, Kyuhyun yang mengerti perasaan wanita ini hanya bisa tersenyum dipaksakan. Begitu berbeda dengan manusia hilang ingatan disampingnya ini. Yang tak tahu apa-apa. Yang tersenyum begitu lebar karena akhirnya bisa melihat paras cantik sang pujaan hati.

Hyukjae masih secantik yang ia ingat. Semanis yang ia ingat. Semenawan yang ia ingat.

Dengan bandel Donghae langsung masuk tanpa dipersilahkan. Melewati Hyukjae yang kini melihat Kyuhyun dengan kebingungan. Adik Lee Donghae itu tersenyum menenangkan.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti."

Keduanya ikut masuk kedalam, melihat Donghae yang terkagum-kagum dengan keadaan apartemen yang begitu rapi dan bersih. Kyuhyun berdecak saat melihat dengan semangatnya Donghae duduk memantul-mantul disofa, tidak tahu malu sekali orang ini!

"Hyuk, Hyukkie! Dimana kamarmu?"Lihat! Sudah tak tahu malu sok akrab pula!

Hyukjae tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, kehadiran Donghae saja sudah membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata apalagi untuk menjawab. Tapi seperti insting alami, Donghae akhirnya menemukan sendiri kamarnya. Terdengar seruan "WUUAH!" cukup keras begitu laki-laki itu menghilang didalam kamar.

Iris hitam itu menatap Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan. Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya berbicara.

"Dia akan tinggal disini." Mata bulat itu terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Apa? Tapi Kyu-"

"Aku tahu _Nonna_ , tapi dia sendiri yang memaksa. Selama dirumah sakit dia terus saja menanyakanmu, merengek untuk bertemu denganmu, dengan tunangannya."

Apa? Hyukjae terdiam. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Donghae? Ingin bertemu dengannya?

Kyuhyun mendekat, ia tentu tahu apa yang Hyukjae khawatirkan.

" _Nonna_ , dia tak ingat apapun. Aku tahu ini tak adil untukmu tapi untuk saat ini kita hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang diinginkannya. Dia sakit _Nunna_."

Hyukjae tahu, tapi tetap saja ia merasa hal ini tak seharusnya dilakukan. Belum sempat wanita itu mengatakan apapun, Donghae sudah keburu kembali menghampiri mereka. Melihat keduanya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Tidak ada. Hyuk _nonna_ hanya menanyakan keadaanmu. Tunanganmu ini sangat khawatir padamu." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan satu tangan merangkul Hyukjae penuh persaudaraan.

Mata Donghae menyipit melihatnya sebelum dengan kasar menggeplak tangan adiknya yang berani sentuh-sentuh tunangannya. Enak saja! Dia saja belum!

Kyuhyun meringis sebelum mengibas-kibaskan tangannya yang perih bukan main. Kakaknya itu tak kira-kira memukulnya.

"Aku akan mengantar barang-barangnya kemari, jadi untuk sekarang tolong jaga dia ya _Nonna_."

Tak ingin menambah masalah akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan meninggalkan apartemen itu. Meski Hyukjae sempat menarik ujung kemejanya dan menatapnya dengan memohon, Kyuhyun kembali meyakinkan wanita itu sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan mereka berdua, sendirian.

Suasana langsung berubah sunyi begitu Kyuhyun pergi. Donghae jadi ragu ingin bicara dan hanya bisa mencuri pandang pada wanita di depannya. Yah, kemana perginya nyalinya tadi? Kenapa sekarang ia tak berani mengatakan apa-apa?

"Kau sudah makan?" Pertanyaan itu terdengar dengan suara yang begitu lembut.

Dengan semangat Donghae mengeleng, hampir mematahkan lehernya. Apa Hyukjae akan memasak untuknya? Oh Donghae merasakan hatinya berbunga-bunga saat melihat Hyukjae berjalan kedapur.

"Duduklah, aku akan siapkan makanan." Dengan patuh seperti anak baik Donghae duduk bersedekap di meja makan melihat dengan penuh minat apapun yang dilakukan Hyukjae di dapur.

Wanita itu memasak dengan tak tenang, dia bahkan hampir mengiris jarinya. Cara Donghae melihatnya membuatanya tak nyaman. Sesekali ia akan melirik laki-laki itu hanya untuk melihat cengiran lebar di bibir tipis itu. Akhirnya Hyukja mempercepat gerakannya, hingga dalam waktu singkat semua makanan telah tersedia di meja makan.

Donghae menganga terkagum-kagum. Telur dadar ini terlihat seperti daging steak dimata Donghae, kimchi seperti salad yang disajikan restoran, tumisan sayur jadi seperti seefood mahal. Cinta tak hanya membuatmu buta tapi juga membuatmu mudah berhalusinasi. Donghae adalah salah satu korbannya, bukti nyata.

Tentu saja ia makan dengan lahap, tentu saja ia menikmatinya seperti orang tak makan berbulan-bulan. Padahal saat dirumah sakit saja perlu sejuta bujuk rayu untuk menyuruhnya makan. Iris cokelatnya melihat wanita tunangannya ini. Melihat Hyukjae dengan tenang melahap makanannya, bagaimana jemari pucat itu sesekali membenarkan helai rambutnya agar tersampir aman dibelakang telinga sehingga tidak mengganggunya makan, bagaimnana bibirnya bergerak mengunyah makanan. Seluruh tindak-tanduknya begitu menarik untuk Donghae.

Bukan hanya cantik, wanita ini juga begitu lembut, dan pintar memasak. Kau begitu pintar memilih kekasih Lee Donghae! Pujinya pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi senyum dibibir tipisnya memudar perlahan, Donghae melihat Hyukjae.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang kerumah sakit lagi?"

Gerakan tangan Hyukjae berhenti di udara, wanita itu mendongak menatap iris cokelat itu sejenak sebelum kembali menghindar.

"Ada... ada beberapa hal yang perlu kuselesaikan. Ya... begitu." Ucapnya dengan bola mata yang bergerak acak. Sebuah kebiasaan saat ia berbohong akan sesuatu.

Alasan itu hanya membuat bahu Donghae merosot, itu terdengar seperti Hyukjae tidak ingin menjenguknya. Bukankah mereka sudah bertunangan? Kenapa hubungan mereka terkesan begitu dingin? Donghae bahkan tak mendapat menyambutan spesial karena tunangannya ini sepertinya juga tak tahu ia keluar rumah sakit hari ini.

Menyebalkan! Tidak bisa dibiarkan seperti ini!

"Argh!" Erangan kesakitan tiba-tiba itu mengejutkan Hyukjae.

Dapat Iris hitamnnya lihat Donghae yang kini memegangi kepalanya dengan ekspresi kesakitan. Dengan panik wanita itu segera mendorong kursinya lalu berdiri dan dengan cepat menghampiri Donghae diseberang meja.

" _Wae_? Donghae kau kenapa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Donghae malah meraih tubuh Hyukjae memeluknya erat dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak kecil wanita itu. Menghirup wanginya, merasakan kehangatannya. Hyukjae sama sekali tak melihat seringaian licik laki-laki itu, begitu bahagia bahwa kebohongannya berhasil mengelabui wanita ini.

"Donghae, kau baik-baik saja?"

Hyukjae mencoba melonggarkan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah laki-laki ini karena khawatir, tapi baru setengah jalan Donghae malah memeluknya semakin erat dan mengerang semakin keras. Mengubur wajahnya semakin dalam pada leher putih Hyukjae. Enak saja minta dilepas! Biarkan Donghae menikmatinya dulu.

Ah, ini yang dari tadi ia inginkan. Sebuah pelukan hangat dari kekasih hatinya.

Dan hatinya semakin berbunga-bunga saat perlahan Hyukjae mengelus punggunya dan membisikan kata-kata menenangkan sebagai usaha untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit Donghae. Donghae akan menikmati hari-harinya disini. Dia benar-benar akan menikmatinya!

HUAHAHAHA

.

.

.

Donghae tidak menikmatinya.

Dengan kasar ia menendang-nendang selimutnya karena sebal. Sebal karena ia harus tidur di kamar ini sedang Hyukjae tunangannya yang cantik itu tidur dikamar sebelah. _Hell_ , dia merengek minta bertemu Hyukjae bukan untuk tidur ditemani tembok dingin seperti ini. Tidak bisakah mereka memiliki malam indah bersama-sama? Mesum? Biar saja!

Sembari memeluk guling, Donghae mulai meratapi nasibnya. Dia ini sedang sakit tapi Hyukjae malah meninggalkannya sendirian disini. Kesepian. Kedinginan. Hiks hiks.

Tapi tunggu dulu!

Donghae segera bangun saat ide tak layak ditiru lainnya muncul dikepalanya. Laki-laki itu segera keluar kamarnya. Mengendap-endap seperti pencuri hingga sampai didepan pintu kamar Hyukjae. Dan betapa beruntunya dia ternyata Hyukjae tak mengunci pintu kamarnya, kepalanya menegok kedalam kamar. Ada Hyukjae disana, tertidur lelap diatas ranjang dengan selimut hangat.

Berusaha tidak membuat suara sedikitpun Donghae memasuki kamar bercahaya lampu tidur itu, menutup pintu lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang. Ia sempat membeku saat Hyukjae bergerak dalam tidurnya, berbalik membelakanginya. Menghela nafas lega, Donghae kembali melancarkan aksinya.

Donghae menyelinap dibawah selimut yang sama dengan tunangannya. Tangannya meraih tubuh itu selembut mungkin lalu memeluknya dari belakang, membuat wajahnya dibelai helaian rambut lembut wanita dipelukannya.

Helaan nafas lega itu terdengar saat lelaki ini bisa kembali merasakan keberadaan Hyukjae. Rasa cemas itu hilang, hanya ada kenyamanan yang membuatnya mulai mengantuk sekarang. Donghae hanya tidak tahu saat ia akhirnya jatuh tertidur, mata wanita ini terbuka perlahan. Hyukjae sama sekali tak tidur sejak tadi.

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana kecemasan serta kekhawatiran terpancar jelas diiris hitam itu. Bahkan tangan pucat itu mencengkram dengan gemetar. Mencoba menahan ketakutannya. Mencoba menahan gejolak didadanya.

.

.

.

"Dia menghindariku sepanjang waktu!"

Baru juga satu kalimat membaca dokumennya, fokus Kyuhyun terpecah karena mendengar keluhan entah keberapa kalinya dari Hyungnya ini. Tidakkah Donghae tahu ini jam kerja?

"Bukankah kami sepasang kekasih? Sudah bertunangan? Lalu kenapa hubungan kami canggung sekali?"

Kyuhyun mengabaikannya. Donghae merengut, meremas satu kertas dokumen dihadapannya. Lantas ia melemparnya hingga menghantam kepala Kyuhyun.

" _Mwoya_!" Seru Kyuhyun ikut kesal tapi sedetik kemudian ia dengan panik mememungut gumpalan kertas yang menghantam kepalanya tadi. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat isinya.

"Yah! _Hyung_! Ini surat perjanjian kontrak!" Teriaknya panik tapi seperti Donghae peduli saja. Ekspresi Donghae berubah serius.

"Katakan padaku sejujurnya, Kyu. Apa kami bertengkar hebat sebelum aku kecelakaan?" Saat itu dapat Donghae lihat adiknya yang terdiam, kediaman yang memiliki banyak arti sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Tidak ada yang seperti itu, _Hyung_."

"Lalu kenapa Hyukjae bersikap seperti itu padaku? Apa aku membuat kesalahan fatal padanya? "

Kyuhyun beranjak dari meja kerjanya lalu duduk merangkul saudaranya.

"Sudah kukatakan tidak ada yang seperti itu, _Hyung_. Kalian berdua tak salah. Tak perlu mengungkit yang sudah berlalu, cukup jalani saja yang sekarang."

Mau dibilang seperti itu juga tetap saja Donghae merasa tak tenang. Dia mencintai Hyukjae, dan tak ingin ada suatu hal yang menghalangi mereka. Melihat eskpresi kakaknya itu, Kyuhyun bisa mengerti.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkannya, _Hyung_. Jika minatnya padamu berkurang yang perlu kau lakukan hanya merayunya lagi."

"Apa?"

"Kau itu laki-laki menarik, _Hyung_. Wajahmu tampan, tubuhmu bagus, dan uangmu banyak. Kau punya semua modal yang dibutuhkan untuk merayu wanita, jadi manfaatkan itu sebaik-baiknya!"

"Tapi bagimana caranya?"

"Akan kuberitahu caranya..." Ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah datar "... nanti saat jam makan siang! Sekarang kembali keruanganmu dan bekerjalah! Kau itu CEO perusahaan ini, bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan meja kerjamu seenaknya?! Kau ingin perusahaan ini bangkrut?!" Donghae berdecak, kembali sudah kebawelan adiknya.

Jadi setelah diberikan wejangan dari Kyuhyun saat jam makan siang, Donghae memutuskan pulang lebih awal. Masa bodoh dengan omelan adiknya. Hei! Ini masalah hidup dan matinya!

Dia perlu untuk merayu tunangannya agar melihatnya, perlu merayunya agar hubungan mereka membaik. Donghae akan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya, ia akan merayu Hyukjae habis-habisan! HUAHAHAHA

" _Wanita menyukai laki-laki romatis, jadi belikan dia bunga dan hadiah yang disukai wanita. Belikan dia sepatu, tas, atau pakaian yang cantik. Jangan terlalu berlebihan tapi lebih kesankan bahwa itu sangat bermakna."_

Donghae berjalan memasuki gedung apartemen dengan senyum cerah. Ada sebuket cantik mawar merah ditangannya serta satu kado berisi sepatu untuk Hyukjae. Ia segera memasuki lif saat pintu terbuka. Baru pintu itu akan tertutup saat tiba-tiba saja gerombolan anak-anak SMA ikut memasuki lif. Menghimpitnya dibelakang tanpa ampun.

Saat gerombolan anak-anak itu keluar lif, terlihat ia yang terbengong-bengong melihat bunganya yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk. Untuk saja ia sempat menyelamatkan hadiahnya. Yah, tak masalah hanya dengan sepatu. Jadi sesampainya diapartemennya ia meletakannya diruang tamu. Dirinya berniat mandi agar nanti terlihat tampan didepan Hyukjae.

"Apakah ada paket yang salah dikirim padamu, Hyukjae- _shi_?" Hyukjae mengernyit tak yakin dengan pertannyaan tetangga apartemen sebelahnya itu saat ia akan memasuki apartemennya.

"Adikku mengirimpan paket sejak pekan lalu tapi sampai sekarang belum datang, kupikir mungkin saja tersasar diapartemen lainnya."

Jadi dengan baik hati wanita ini segera masuk kedalam dan memeriksa apakah ia pernah mendapatkan paket asing. Dan matanya langsung menuju bungkusan asing diruang tamu. Dengan polos karena tak tahu apa-apa ia memberikan bungkusan itu pada tetangganya. Sama sekali tak tahu saat ia masuk kekamarnya, Donghae yang baru selesai mandi kebingungan mencari hadiahnya yang raib begitu saja.

" _Rayu dia dengan kata-kata, buat dia merasa seperti satu-satunya wanita tercantikk didunia ini. Puji dia, tapi jangan terlalu mengombal."_

Donghae mendongak dari aktifitasnya membaca proyek-proyek pekerjaannya dari layar laptopnya. Melihat Hyukjae yang juga sibuk berkutak dengan laptop kerjannya dimeja makan berjarak beberapa meter dari Donghae yang duduk di ruang tengah.

Bagaimana ia akan memulainya?

Dia membersihkan tenggorakannya terlebih dahulu. Menata rangkaian kata-katanya diotak.

"Hyukkie, kau tahu seharian ini aku tak bisa berkerja dengan tenang." Iris cokelatnya melirik wanita diujung sana. Tak ada respon.

"Aku tak bisa bekerja dengan tenang karena hanya wajahmu yang ada dipikiranku."Akhirnya satu rayuan berhasil ia ucapkan.

"Masakan kantin kantor bahkan tak seenak buatanmu, hambar rasanya tak penuh kasih sayang seperti buatanmu."

Sunyi.

"Dan aku sangat menyukai matamu, Hyukkie. Itu sangat dalam serasa bisa menyedot jiwaku."

Masih sunyi.

"Kau satu-satunya yang bisa membuat hatiku berdebar-debar, cuma kau satu satunya." Yang terakhir Donghae merasa seperti lirik lagu.

Kenapa Hyukjae tak meresponnya sejak tadi? Donghae kembali melihat kearah Hyukjae dan saat itu matanya baru menangkap bahwa ternyata telinga Hyukjae tersumpal headset sejak tadi.

" _Kalau semisal cara sebelumnya tak ada yang berhasil gunakan senjata pamungkas para lelaki, goda dia dengan tubuhmu Hyung! Undang dia ketempat tidur!"_

Donghae melihat pantulan dirinya dikaca. Dengan cepat membuka kancing kemejanya lalu melepasnya, membuatnya bertelanjang dada. Ia memperhatikan pahatan tubuhnya.

"Oh Yeah Lee Donghae, kau memang manusia paling sexy." Pujinya pada diri sendiri sembari bergaya bak binaragawan. Ia yakin tak ada wanita yang bisa menolaknya termasuk Hyukjae.

Jadi dengan percaya diri laki-laki itu keluar kamar dan menghampiri dapur dimana Hyukjae sedang sibuk memcuci piring kotor bekas makan malam mereka. Ia bersandar ditembok dan berpose bak model.

"Hyukkie ..." Panggilnya dengan nada rendah membuat wanita yang memegang setumpuk piring dan mangkuk itu menoleh padanya.

KROMPYANG.

Semua tumpukan barang pecah belah itu menghantam lantai dan pecah berserakan karena Hyukjae begitu terkejut melihat pemandangan tak etis didepannya. Bahkan Donghae juga ikut terkaget-kaget dan lupa harus berpose.

Akhirnya perlu hampir dua jam bagi mereka untuk membersihkan semua pecahan-pecahan itu hingga bersih dan tak melukai salah satu dari mereka. Dengan pipi Hyukjae yang merah merona karena Donghae yang panik tak sadar lupa memakai kembali bajunya.

.

.

.

Iris cokelat itu menatap sebal pada adiknya yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal setelah ia beritahu bahwa Hyukjae langsung kabur kekamarnya dan mengunci pintunya setelah mereka selesai membersihkan pecahan piring dan mangkuk dilantai, membuatnya tak memiliki kesempatan untuk merayunya lagi.

Kyuhyun bahkan sampai tersedak nasi yang ia kunyah saking gelinya, untung istrinya dengan sigap memberinya minum. Ngomong-ngomong, Donghae baru tahu kalau adiknya ini ternyata sudah menikah duluan melangkahi dirinya yang merupakan anak tertua. Jangankan menikah, merayu tunangan sendiri saja gagal total.

Donghae merebut kotak bekal bawaan istri Kyuhyun dengan paksa lalu memakannya dengan emosi maksimal, membuat dua orang lainnya menggeleng tak percaya.

" _Hyung_ , harusnya kau ikat dia supaya tidak kabur."

"Diam kau!" Pelototan Donghae malah membuat Kyuhyun kembali tertawa.

"Kenapa tidak melakukannya dengan lebih sederhana dan alami?" Suara lembut itu menarik perhatian kakak beradik itu.

Sungmin tersenyum saat melihat tatapan tak mengerti keduanya.

"Maksudku lakukan saja sewajarnya. Pada akhirnya wanita hanya akan menilai ketulusan hati pasangannya, tak perlu berlebihan hanya lakukan dengan tulus."

Tulus?

Donghae terus memikirkan perkataan istri adiknya itu, bahkan hingga ia berjalan keluar ruangan Kyuhyun dan kembali keruangannya ia masih terus memikirkannya. Otaknya terus berputar sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak dan keluar dari ruangannya. Lagi-lagi meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Ini adalah kantor penerbitan buku terbesar di kota ini, dan sebagai kepala aditor Hyukjae selalu sibuk setiap hari memastikan semuanya tepat pada waktunya. Tapi hari ini sepertinya ia mendapat sedikit kelonggaran dan bisa pulang lebih awal karena pekerjaannya sudah selesai.

Hyukjae sudah akan menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir kalau saja iris hitamnnya tak menangkap sosok laki-laki yang membuatnya terpaku. Apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu disini? Donghae yang menyadari kehadirannya tersenyum lalu berlari kecil mendekatinya.

"Jam kerjamu sudah selesai?" Hyukjae merasa linglung saat ditanya. Wanita ini masih belum mempercayai matanya sebelum akhirnya dengan kaku mengangguk pelan, membuat senyum Donghae semakin lebar. Donghae mengulurkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan dibalik punggung padanya.

"Untukmu."

Itu setangkai mawar, hanya setangkai dan hanya dibungkus plastik transparan dan pita sederhana. Namun saat Hyukjae melihat senyum tulus Donghae tanpa sadar tangan pucatnya meraih bunga itu. Belum sempat pikirannya mencerna semua itu, tiba-tiba saja tangan hangat Donghae menyambar telapak tangannya, mengaitkan jemari mereka, menggenggamnya erat.

"Dong-Donghae."

"Hari ini tinggal saja mobilmu disini, kita pulang jalan kaki, _Kajja_!

Dan Hyukjae tak bisa melawan saat laki-laki itu menariknya keluar area kantornya. Mereka sema sekali tak berjalan tenang di sisi jalan seperti orang-orang lainnya kerena Donghae menariknya kesana kemari.

"Apa kau lapar?"

Hyukjae menggeleng.

"Aku sudah makan tadi."

"Tadi kapan?"

"Tadi siang." Wanita itu menjawab ragu karena tak terlalu ingat.

Donghae merengut, dengan seenaknya menarik Hyukjae hingga mereka mendekati mobil kap penuh jajanan jalanan. Satu tangannya mengambil satu tusuk bakso ikan lalu menggigitnya. Rasa gurihnya sangat enak dengan keadaan hangat seperti ini. Ia mengambil satu lagi lalu memberikannya pada Hyukjae yang kebingungan meski perlahan menerimanya.

" _T_ _teokbokki_ nya satu bibi!" Serunya sambil terus mengambil ini dan itu untuk Hyukjae.

Saat kue beras bermandikan saus merah itu tersaji dihadapannya dengan segera ia menusuknya, meniupnya perlahan untuk menghilangkan uap panasnya dan menyodorkannya pada Hyukjae.

"Buka mulutmu, aaa." Dengan ragu Hyukjae menurut, mengunyah kue beras suapan Donghae membuat laki-laki itu terkekeh. Setelah beberapa lama Iris hitamnnya menyadari raut merengut Donghae.

" _Wae_?"

"Aku sudah menyuapimu, kenapa kau tidak menyuapiku juga?"

Rengekan Donghae membuat pipi wanita itu memerah sebelum dengan tangan sedikit gemetar menyuapkan satu kue beras pada laki-laki itu. Senyum lebar Donghae setelahnya semakin membuatnya malu. Apalagi setelah itu Donghae terus saja minta diberi makan.

Selesai mengisi perut mereka memutuskan (keputusan Donghae sebenarnya) duduk disalah satu bangku taman kota sambil meminum jus untuk meredakan rasa pedas di mulut. Mereka tak perlu takut kemalaman karena jarak kantor Hyukjae dan apartement mereka cukup dekat, sekitar 15 menit jalan kaki.

"Untukmu."

Hyukjae hanya bisa menerima botol jus dari Donghae, laki-laki itu bahkan sudah membukakan tutupnya untuknya. Mereka meminum jus mereka sambil duduk dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh, ada mungkin tiga puluh centi. Keduanya terdiam melihat taman kota di sore hari, suasanya sangat berbeda dari yang pernah mereka lihat.

Suasana sunyi yang tercipta semakin memperjelas sekat diantara mereka.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Hyukjae langsung tersedak karena mendapat pertanyaan tak terduga dari Donghae, membuat jusnya berceceran membasahi kemejanya. Donghae segera mendekat dan mengeluarkan sapu tangannya, ikut membersihkan kemeja Hyukjae yang terkena tumpahan jus. Tepat saat Iris keduanya bertubrukan, Hyukjae baru sadar dengan jarak mereka yang sangat dekat. Wanita itu mencoba menghindar tapi percumah, ia duduk di pojok bangku dengan Donghae menghimpitnya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Donghae di wajahnya.

Iris cokelat itu meredup, ada kesedihan yang begitu ketara disana. Rasanya menyakitkan setiap Hyukjae menunjukkan penolakannya seperti ini padanya. Donghae tak bodoh, meski Hyukjae tak mengatakannya tapi bahasa tubuh wanita ini menjelaskan segalanya.

"H-Hae, Donghae ..." Wanita itu panik bercampur kebingungan saat Donghae tiba-tiba saja memeluknya erat. Menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak wanita ini.

"Maafkan aku."

Dapat ia rasakan tubuh Hyukjae yang menegang di pelukannya. Membuatnya semakin yakin jika ia telah melakukan kesalahan pada wanita ini sebelumnya.

"Aku memang tak mengingat apapun, tapi aku minta maaf untuk segalanya jadi berhenti menghindariku." Pelukannya semakin erat, seakan terlepas sedikit saja maka Hyukjae akan menghilang dari dekapannya.

"Maafkan aku, Hyukkie."

Nada memelas itu seakan menyiram hati Hyukjae dengan air dingin, membuatnya menciut, membuatnya tak berdaya. Donghae tak seharusnya meminta maaf, Hyukjae merasa tak layak.

Perlahan Donghae menjauhkan tubuh mereka agar ia melihat paras rupawan wanita ini, membelainya lembut dengan punggung tangannya.

"Mari lupakan semuanya, Hyuk. Kita mulai semua dari awal lagi."

Hyukjae termangu, melihat kesungguhan di iris cokelat didepannya. Memulainya lagi? Apa itu mungkin sedangkan mereka bahkan tak pernah memulainya dari awal? Apa mungkin ia bisa melakukannya?

Bahkan jika segalanya terlihat mungkin, Hyukjae selalu tahu ia harus menjaga sikapnya. Ia harus tahu posisinya. Ia tak boleh memiliki apa yang bukan untuknya. Ia tak boleh egois.

"Hyuk, Hyukjae ..." Panggilan penuh kasih sayang itu memutus kebingungan Hyukjae.

Bagaimana bola mata beriris cokelat itu menatapnya mampu membuat tubuh wanita itu lemas. Donghae perlahan mengikis jarak mereka, lalu berbisik begitu pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Hyukjae mematung mendengarnya, pikirannya memutih tiba-tiba.

Cinta?

Tapi belum sempat ia mencerna segalanya, bibir tipis itu sudah terlanjur menyentuh bibirnya. Menghapus jarak mereka. Merobohkan sekat diantara keduanya.

Donghae menciumnya.

Menciumnya dengan cara paling lembut serta penuh akan kasih sayang dan cinta. Menyampaikan perasaannya. Menyampaikan ketulusannya.

.

.

.

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

Kata-kata cinta Donghae terus terngiang di kepalanya. Wanita itu melihat langit-langit kamarnya sembari memegangi dadanya, disana berdetak begitu keras. Seakan jika memelan sedikit saja maka Hyukjae akan mati seketika. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya yang berbaring di ranjang hangatnya, pikirannya kalut dan hatinya risau.

Apakah ini tak apa-apa?

Situasi ini benar-benar membuatnya bingung.

Ditengah kekalutan itu tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan. Hyukjae reflek menutup matanya, berpura-pura tidur. Ia tahu Donghae menyelinap ke kamarnya, ia bahkan diam saja saat merasakan berat badan lain berbaring di sebelahnya dan perlahan menarik tubuhnya kepelukan hangat.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur."

Reflek Hyukjae membuka matanya kembali saat merasakan ciuman lembut ditengkuknya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat keras hingga terasa menyakitkan. Wanita itu perlahan berbalik, melihat wajah rupawan yang berbaring tepat disebelahnya. Melihat bagaimana iris cokelat itu menatapnya penuh cinta.

Sebuah cinta yang dulu diam-diam ia harapkan.

Tak ada kata yang mereka bagi, hanya kesunyian yang ada hingga Donghae mendekat dan menekan bibir wanita ini dengan bibirnya. Menciumnya sepenuh hati. Hyukjae hanya diam, ia tak tahu bagaimana menampung semua ini karena segalanya terlalu banyak untuknya bisa menangani.

Donghae yang sekarang.

Hubungan mereka.

Cinta Donghae.

Semuanya masih sulit diterima akal sehatnya.

Erangan teredam itu terdengar saat Hyukjae merasakan lidah Donghae didalam mulutnya. Menciumnya begitu dalam sebelum jalinan itu terlepas menyisakan mereka yang saling menatap dengan nafas terengah. Iris hitam itu menatap kembali wajah Donghae, paras yang dulu hanya bisa menjadi khayalannya semata.

Apakah hal ini benar dilakukan?

Apakah tak apa seperti ini?

Meski segala gejolak serta keraguan itu, Hyukjae membiarkan Donghae menekan tubuhnya dan mencumbu lehernya. Ia tak melawan saat sentuhan Donghae semakin intim dan penuh kebutuhan. Ia bahkan membiarkannya saat Donghae mulai membuka pakaiannya.

Mengambil semua yang ia punya.

Hyukjae tak berdaya.

.

.

.

Laki-laki itu terbangun saat matahari mulai meninggi, ia mengerjab dan tersenyum saat mendapati Hyukjae dipelukannya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, menghirup wangi tubuh wanita ini yang bercampur dengan bau sisa percintaan mereka. Donghae tersenyum seperti idiot saat mengingat semalam.

Demi Tuhan, itu malam terbaiknya!

Lamunan pornonya terpotong saat ia merasakan tubuh dalam pelukannya itu mulai bergerak dan kelopak mata wanita ini perlahan mengerjap terbuka. Menatapnya dengan kelembutan yang serasa melelehkannya.

Mereka diam saling memandang sebelum perlahan Hyukjae mencoba melepaskan diri dan mundur menjauh, membuat dahi Donghae mengernyit tak mengerti. Jemari pucatnya mencengkram selumut erat, pipinya memerah sebelum dengan malu-malu berucap lirih.

"Bisakah ..., bisakah kau em... keluar sebentar?"

" _Wae_?"

Wajah Hyukjae semakin tenggelam didalam selimut, ia malu sekali sekarang untuk mengatakannya.

"Aku perlu memakai baju." Ucap gadis itu dengan suara sangat kecil namun masih bisa Donghae dengar.

Kini Donghae merasa wajahnya ikut memanas, ia juga ikut malu dan hanya ber-Oh saja sebagai respon. Pipi keduanya memerah dan sesekali mencuri-curi pandang satu sama lain. Akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dari sana, namun belum sempat ia keluar dari selimut ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Hyukkie."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau ingat kemana aku melempar celana dalamku tadi malam?" Tanyanya sambil melihat sekeliling kamar.

Sunyi sejenak sebelum tiba-tiba saja Donghae mendengar suara tawa renyah disebelahnya. Laki-laki itu melihat kearah Hyukjae, melihat bagaimana wanita ini tertawa lepas tanpa beban. Bagaimana pipi Hyukjae semakin merah karena tak bisa menahan gejolak geli didada.

Ini pertama kalinya Donghae melihatnya tertawa.

Suaranya menentramkan hati, membuat Donghae ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Ia akan bahagia jika Hyukjae juga bahagia. Ia akan senang jika Hyukjae juga senang. Perlahan Donghae kembali berbaring dan mendekati Hyukjae yang masih tertawa.

"Celana dalam, koyol."

Gumanan wanita itu terdengar sambil masih tertawa geli. Namun tawanya lenyap begitu saja saat merasakan Donghae menarik tubuhnya, membuat kulit telanjang mereka saling bersentuhan dibawah selimut. Hyukjae bahkan merinding saat merasakan nafas Donghae dilehernya.

"Hari ini kita bolos bekerja saja, kita bisa seharian bermalas-malasan ditempat tidur. Bagaimana?"

Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya sebelum mengangguk pelan membuat senyum Donghae bertambah lebar. Laki-laki itu mengeratkan pelukannya sembari memejamkan mata.

"Hyukkie ..."

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya wanita ini dapat tersenyum saat mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Kedua belah pihak itu menandatangani kontrak sebelum berdiri dan saling berjabat tangan.

"Senang bekerjasama dengan anda, Tuan Lee."

"Kami juga senang bisa bekerja sama dengan anda, Tuan Kim."

Setelah segalanya dibereskan, mereka segera keluar dari ruang rapat. Masih terlihat jelas senyum Donghae sejak tadi, membuat Kyuhyun yang berjalan disampinya menyipitkan matanya.

"Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau rajin bekerja."

"Bukankah aku memang selalu rajin?"

Kyuhyun mencibir mendengarnya. Perlukah ia ingatkan kakaknya ini mengenai tumpukan dokumen milik kakaknya yang malah menggunung di meja kerjanya bulan lalu? Pemalas satu ini!

Donghae yang melihat adiknya merengut hanya tertawa lalu merangkulnya akrab. Ia rajin bukan tanpa alasan, ia sedang bahagia akhir-akhir ini hingga berdampak pada etos kerjanya.

Hubungannya dengan Hyukjae semakin membaik dari hari-kehari. Wanita itu tak lagi mengehindarinya, meski terkadang masih malu-malu tapi Donghae tak keberatan. Mereka jadi lebih banyak berbicara satu sama lain. Memeluk dan mencium seperti pasangan pada umumnya, bahkan sekarang kehadiran Donghae ditempat tidur wanita itu bukanlah hal yang aneh bagi mereka.

Meski memang terkadang ada saat Hyukjae begitu canggung dan kaku, tapi itu dibayar setimpal dengan senyum wanita itu yang kini lebih sering terlihat. Donghae yakin mereka hanya butuh sedikit waktu lagi, hanya sedikit waktu hingga semuanya berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan melamarnya?"Tanya Kyuhyun kembali mengenai rencana mendadak kakaknya itu.

Donghae tersenyum seperti idiot, lalu mengangguk-angguk seperti anak kecil ditawari permen. Kyuhyun memutar matanya, lihat orang amnesia ini semakin hari sifatnya semakin parah saja.

"Karena aku berencana melamarnya akhir minggu ini banyak hal yang harus kupersiapkan, jadi sisa hari ini kuserahkan semuanya padamu!" Donghae menepuk pundak Kyuhyun sebelum melarikan diri dari sana.

"YAH!"

Percumah, Donghae sudah menghilang seperti ninja. Dia menuju basement untuk mengambil mobil. Mengirim pesan untuk Hyukjae sebelum melajukan mobilnya keluar dari sana. Dengan senyum bahagia serta lagu cinta yang mengalun dimobilnya mengiringi Donghae menuju kantor Hyukjae. Seperti diberkati, semua lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau saat ia lewat. Dan semuanya semakin sempurna begitu ia sampai diarea percetakan buku itu sosok pujaan hatinya itu tengah berdiri menunggunya, dengan senyumnya yang bagai malaikat.

Donghae keluar mobil, balas tersenyum pada Hyukjae sebelum memutari mobil untuk membukaan pintu untuk wanitanya. Dan semua pelayanannya itu terbayar setimpal saat melihat pipi wanita ini yang berubah pink cerah.

"Siap?" Tanya Donghae saat keduanya sudah didalam mobil dan Hyukjae selesai memakai sabuk pengamannya.

Wanita itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk ringan. Ah hidup Donghae terasa sempurna, masa bodoh dengan cidera otak atau amnesia yang dialaminya. Jadi idiot pun Donghae tak keberatan asal Hyukjae ada disisnya.

Yah, hanya Hyukjae seorang yang ia butuhkan.

.

.

.

Hari yang ia rencanakan akhirnya tiba. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan tangannya yang memegang kemudi terasa berkeringat. Semua yang ia rencanakan sudah siap, semuanya hanya tinggal menunggu esekusi. Ia menoleh pada Hyukjae, hari ini wanita ini terlihat cantik dengan terusan formal sederhana berwarna biru tua hampir mendekati hitam. Membuat kulitnya semakin bercahaya.

Mereka akan makan malam direstoran sebelum akhirnya Donghae melamarnya. Ugh, Donghae semakin tak tenang mengingatnya.

Mereka sampai di hotel tempat restoran bintang lima tujuan mereka berada. Menaiki lift sambil berpegangan tangan dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Mereka keluar lif lalu berjalan menuju pintu masuk restoran.

"Donghae?"

Sapaan itu membuat keduanya menoleh. Hyukjae kontan membeku saat melihat sosok cantik bergaun elegan didepan mereka. Dahi Donghae mengernyit pada wanita yang memanggil namanya. Apa di mengenalnya?

" _Nuguseyo_?" Tanyanya sopan membuat wanita itu cukup terkejut lalu sekilas melihat pada Hyukjae yang memucat.

Dengan tangan gemetar Hyukjae menarik Donghae masuk kedalam restoran, mengabaikan wanita tadi dan meninggalkannya didepan pintu masuk. Wanita itu menatap keduanya sebelum masuk kerestoran untuk menemui kliennya.

Mereka menempati ruang VIP, dengan makanan terbaik dan pelayanan terbaik. Tapi semua itu sepertinya tak mampu membuat pikiran Hyukjae teralih. Tangan pucatnya saling meremas saat ketakutan mulai menjalar ditubuhnya.

Wanita itu, kenapa mereka bisa bertemu dengan wanita itu disini?

"Hyukkie?"

" _N-ne_?"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat."

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku harus ke toilet."

Donghae hanya tersenyum saat wanita itu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan. Hyukjae masuk ke toilet dengan tak tenang. Melihat bayangannya dicermin yang penuh kecemasan sebelum bersandar ditembok sebagai usaha menenangkan hatinya.

Tenang Hyukjae, semua akan baik-baik saja. Yakinnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Suara ketukan sepatu hak membuat Hyukjae kembali membuka matanya hanya untuk melihat wanita yang tidak ingin ditemuinya itu tepat ada didepan matanya. Membuat jantung Hyukjae seakan jatuh diperutnya. Membuatnya diam tak bisa bergerak.

Wanita itu tersenyum pada Hyukjae sebelum berdiri di wasttafel untuk berkaca sembari mengambil lipstiknya.

"Jadi kabar yang kudengar itu benar? Dia benar-benar amnesia?" Lisptik merah itu teroles di bibir cantiknya, sembari ia melirik Hyukjae disampingnya.

Hyukjae tak mampu menjawab, tubuhnya gemetar. Wanita itu tersenyum sebelum berpaling menghadap Hyukjae sembari bersedekap.

"Aku yakin kau sangat senang karena ia tak mengingat apapun, bukan? Dia bahkan tak mengingatku, kekasihnya sendiri."

Dada Hyukjae serasa diremas saat kembali diingatkan kenyataan itu. Tentang wanita ini yang merupakan kekasih Donghae, kekasih terakhir Donghae sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi.

"Dia pasti tidak tahu bahwa wanita yang ia ajak kemari merupakan tunangan yang tak pernah ia anggap." Kalimat itu begitu kejam menyayat hati Hyukjae.

Wanita itu kembali memasukan lipstiknya kedalam tas, sebelum pergi ia kembali melihat Hyukjae.

"Bersenang-senanglah sekarang, sebelum ia ingat segalanya."

Dan wanita itu meninggalkan tempat itu begitu saja, meninggalkan Hyukjae yang jatuh merosot dilantai marmer dengan tubuh gemetar.

.

.

.

Pintu lif itu tertutup, mereka akan menuju lantai paling atas hotel ini untuk acara puncak yang sudah Donghae rencanakan. Tapi sekarang ada yang lebih Donghae khawatirkan. Hyukjae tiba-tiba jadi begitu pendiam sejak kembali dari toilet. Sikapnya sangat aneh dan wajahnya semakin pucat. Beberapa kali ia menangkap wanita ini melamun, seperti sekarang ini wanita itu hanya menatap lantai lif dengan kediamannya.

Donghae sudah berkali-kali menanyakan keadaannya tapi wanita ini hanya menggelang padanya. Laki-laki itu menarik nafas. Ia akan membuat Hyukjae ceria lagi setelah ini. Ia yakin Hyukjae akan kembali tersenyum setelah ini.

Mereka keluar dari lif, tiba di lantai paling atas gedung hotel itu. Itu merupakan ballrom luas dengan tempok dan atap kaca. Membuat mereka bisa melihat pemandangan kota sekaligus langit malam penuh bintang. Donghae menarik wanita itu ditengah ruangan, tepat menghadap view yang paling indah.

"Tunggu disini." Ucapnya misterius sebelum berjalan kesudut ruangan.

Donghae mendekati kontrol pencahayaan di ruangn itu. Ia menekan salah satu tombolnya membuat sebaris lampu yang dipasang mati. Ia menekan tombol lainnya juga hingga satu persatu setiap lampu disana mati.

Ruangan itu semakin gelap dan gelap, membuat iris hitam itu dapat melihat di kaca besar tepat dihadapannya tertulis sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Namun keadaan ruangannya yang makin gelap membuat tulisan itu makin jelas.

Hyukjae terdiam saat seluruh lampu sudah padam. Di kaca besar itu terdapat lukisan glow in the dark. Bersinar begitu indah dengan sejuta warna. Ditengah-tengah terdapat tulisan yang siappapun dapat membacanya dengan jelas.

 _Will you marry me?_

Wanita itu perlahan menengok pada Donghae yang berjalan malu-malu ke arahnya. Memegang sebuket bunga dan perlahan membuka kotak beludru ditangannya. Memperlihatkan cincin berlian didalamnya.

"Aku tahu mungkin ini terlalu cepat, sedangkan aku juga pernah ciderra otak dan amnesia. Tapi Hyuk, aku mencintaimu dan ingin menghabiskan hidupku bersamamu."

Perlahan Donghae menggenggam satu tangan lembut wanita itu dan menatap dalam iris hitamnnya untuk menyampaikan ketulusan, kesungguhannya.

"Manikahlah denganku?"

Hyukjae merasakan jantungnya serasa berhenti. Menikah? Mereka?

Ketakutan itu tiba-tiba menjalar tak terbendung. Membuatnya tenggelam dan mulai rusak.

"Hentikan ..." Itu terdengar begitu lirih seiring dengan airmata wanita itu yang mengalir.

"Hyuk?"

"Hentikan semua ini... "

Hyukjae melepaskan tangannya dari Donghae dan berjalan mundur memberi mereka jarak. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir hingga isakannya terdengar. Membuat Donghae kebingungan dan mendekati wanita itu, memegangi kedua lengannya meski Hyukjae berusaha berontak.

"Hyukkie, _wae_?" Hyukjae mengeleng sembari menangis, bukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae tapi sebuah bentuk penolakannya atas segalanya.

"Ini tidak benar, Donghae."

"Apa yang tidak benar, Hyuk?!"

"Semuannya, semuanya tidak ada yang benar."

Donghae segera memeluk Hyukjae, melihat wanita ini rusak seperti ini membuatnya sesak.

"Tenanglah, Hyuk. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku mencintaimu."

Dorongan itu mengagetkan Donghae, Hyukjae dengan paksa melepaskan diri sembari mengelengkan kepalanya dengan mata penuh air mata.

"Kau tak pernah mencintaiku. Tak sekalipun."

Tubuh Donghae membeku. Apa?

Hyukjae segera keluar dari ruangan itu sembari menahan tangis. Meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

Dia tidak mencintai Hyukjae?

Bagaimana bisa?

Laki-laki itu kembali tersadar dan kebingungan mendapati Hyukjae sudah menghilang dari sana. Dengan panik ia mencoba mengejar namun nihil, Hyukjae sudah meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa jejak. Donghae segera kembali keapartemen mereka tapi Hyukjae juga tak ada disana. Berkali-kali mencoba menghubunginya namun telephon wanita itu mati.

Donghae kebingungan. Donghae putus asa.

Kembali mengendarai mobilnya, laiki-laki itu menyerbu apartemen adiknya dengan nafas terengah dan emosi yang bergejolak.

" _Hyung_?"

Kyuhyun terkejut saat Donghae tiba-tiba saja mencengkram kerah kemejanya, hampir mencekiknya.

"Katakan padaku kebenarannya! Katakan padaku bagaimanaa bisa aku tak mencintai Hyukjae?! Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal itu padaku?"

Iris kelam Kyuhyun perlahan meredup saat mengerti situasi ini. Ia tahu akan tiba saatnya Donghae mendengar kebenarannya. Tiba saatnya Donghae tahu segalanya.

"Itu benar, _Hyung."_

Perlahan cengkraman itu terlepas. Donghae melihat adiknya itu tak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana mungkin! Aku mencintainya! Demi Tuhan aku sangat mencintainnya!"

"Aku tahu, _Hyung_."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa ... apa Hyukjae membenciku sebelumnya? Apa aku memaksanya bertunangan denganku?"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa melihat dengan iba.

"Tidak, _Hyung_. Justru sebaliknya, kau yang membenci pertunangan ini. Membenci Hyukjae. Membenci kami semua."

Apa?

Helaan nafas itu terdengar sebelum Kyuhyun kembali berkata.

"Kami yang memaksakan ini padamu, _Hyung_. Kami semua yang bersalah dan tidak mengatakan kebenarannya padamu."

Air mata Donghae mengalir seiring dengan penolakannya atas kenyataan yang didengarnya. Ia memegangi kepalanya saat rasa menyengat itu tiba-tiba menyerangn kepalanya.

"ARGH!"

"Hyung!"

Donghae rubuh, ia tak bisa lagi menahan sakit yang menderanya yang bercampur dengan kilasan ingatan yang begitu asing untuknya. Ia tak menginginkannya. Ia tak mau mengingatnya.

Semua itu bertentangan dengan keyakinanya selama ini. Bertentangan dengan segala hal yang ia perjuangakan. Bertentangan dengan cinta.

"Hyuk ..." Gumannya memohon sebelum kegelapan menyerangannya.

"Hyukjae ..."

.

.

.

Pertunangan yang dipaksakan.

Mungkin itulah yang tepat untuk menggambarkan segalanya. Demi kedudukan tertinggi diperusahaannya, orang tuanya menjodohkannya pada pewaris pemilik saham perusahaan mereka.

Seorang gadis yatim piatu sederhana yang tak tahu kejamnya dunia.

Ia tak terima, karena ini seperti orang tuanya menjual dirinya. Menganggapnya seperti barang. Kemarahannya semakin menjadi saat orang tuanya tak memberinya pilihan dan terus menekannya. Menyiksanya secara batin. Membuatnya tak berkutik bak robot.

Ketidak berdayaannya semakin membuatnya marah. Membuatnya melampiaskan kebencian itu pada wanita ini. Wanita yang berhasil membeli jiwanya bagai barang dagangan. Ia memperlakukannya dengan buruk. Merendahkannya. Menghinanya.

Merobek hati itu tanpa ampun.

Dan tekanan yang ia rasakan semakin menjadi saat orang tuanya menyebut soal pernikahan. Ia berteriak marah dan meninggalkan makan malam keluarga itu dengan emosi. Melajukan mobil tanpa peduli apapun hingga membuatnya hilang kendali dan berguling dijalanan.

Membuatnya kehilangan seluruh ingatannya. Semuanya tanpa menyisakan satupun.

.

.

.

Laki-laki itu hanya diam menatap keluar kamar rawatnya. Ia membisu, tak mengatakan apapun. Semua orang tahu Donghae sudah mengingat segalanya. Tapi laki-laki ini justru tak melakukan apapun. Dia makan, meminum obatnya, namun hanya diam tak bicara. Seakan memutus komunikasi dengan siapapun.

Dokter mengatakan, ini hanya masalah psikis. Yang perlu mereka lalukan adalah memberi waktu pada Donghae. Donghae sedang berusaha menerima kenyataan tentang masa lalunya.

Bahkan hingga siang yang terik ini ia tetap diam. Matanya yang sendu itu memancarkan sesuatu yang begitu sulit untuk diartikan. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang dikirkannya sekarang.

Perlahan Donghae bergerak, hendak turun dari ranjang rawatnya tepat saat pintu kamar rawatnya bergeser perlahan. Memperlihatkan seseorang yang mengunjunginya.

Donghae terdiam.

Terdiam saat iris cokelatnya bertemu dengan iris hitam wanita itu.

Hyukjae segera menunduk. Ia tahu ia tak seharusnya disini. Ia tahu ia tak layak dan Donghae pasti muak melihatnya. Tapi Hyukjae ingin melihat laki-laki ini untuk terakhir kalinya. Terakhir kalinya sebelum ia menghilang dari hidup Dongahe seperti yang selalu laki-laki ini inginkan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku yang bersalah." Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya sebagai upaya menahan tangisnya.

"Aku tahu seharusnya aku menolak pertunangan itu sejak awal."

"Seharusnya aku tak melakukan hal tak adil ini padamu. Bahkan saat kau lupa ingatan pun aku masih bertindak tak adil padamu."

Air mata itu perlahan meleleh di pipi putihnya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sangat membeciku karena semua yang telah kulakukan. Bukan maksudku untuk membohongimu selama ini, bukan maksudmu menyakitimu. Maafkan aku."

Tangannya tercengkram, ini terakhir kalinya. Ini yang terakhir. Yakinnya dalam hati.

"Meski aku tak layak mengatakannya, tapi Donghae ..."

Ia memejamkan matanya, membuat airmatanya mengalir deras.

"... aku mencintaimu."

Ia terisak.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu."

Rasanya sakit. Selalu sakit jika mengingat cintanya yang menyedihkan. Cintanya yang sama sekali tak layak. Cintanya yang buruk rupa.

Hyukjae terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya direngkuh. Saat tiba-tiba saja ia dapat mencium wangi tubuh yang begitu akrab.

"Ini menakutkan, Hyukjae." Bisikan itu terdengar

"Ini begitu menakutkan saat semua ingatan itu hanya membuatku merasakan kebencian didalam sana. Aku benar-benar takut saat ingatan itu membuatku penuh akan kemarahan dan ingin melupakannya. Aku tak ingin mengingatnya."

Pelukannya pada tubuh lemah itu mengerat.

"Yang ingin aku ingat adalah saat aku bertemu seorang wanita didepan pintu lif, saat aku melihat bola mata hitam wanita itu, merasakan hangat tubuhnya, kasih sayangannya."

"Aku tak peduli dengan semua ingatan masa laluku. Bagiku hidupku dimulai saat semua ingatan itu menghilang. Segalanya dimulai saat aku bersamamu."

Air mata mengalir dari iris cokelat itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyuk. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku mencintaimu."

Hyukjae menangis terisak saat mendengarnya. Membalas rengkuhan itu sekuat Donghae memeluknya. Tubuh mereka merosot dilantai dan mereka menangis bersama. Dengan kata-kata cinta Donghae yang terus berulang. Dengan permintaan maaf Hyukjae yang tak ada habisnya.

Setitik cinta itu ada sejak awal, namun tertutup oleh kebencian serta kedengkian hingga tak memberinya ruang untuk berkembang. Namun saat ingatan itu menghilang beserta seluruh kebencian yang ada, cinta itu tetap tinggal disana.

Membuatnya akhirnya terlihat. Membuatnya akhirnya bisa berkembang hingga mengakar dalam.

Membuatnya memiliki kesempatan hidup yang baru, lembaran cerita yang baru.

.

.

.

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak kembali seperti dulu padahal kau sudah mengingat semuanya, _Hyung_?"

Donghae berhenti meneguk birnya lalu terkekeh. Dua laki-laki ini sedang minum bersama di balkon apartemen Donghae menikmati angin malam. Bersantai sembari membiarkan para wanita membersihkan sisa makan malam mereka.

"Maksudmu jadi si tuan gila kerja yang dingin, pemarah, suka meniduri wanita berpakaian sexy, dan membenci semua orang itu? Yang benar saja! Aku lebih nyaman seperti ini."

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa. Jujur saja ia juga menyukai Donghae yang seperti ini. Donghae yang dulu sungguh berbeda dengan Donghae sekarang yang begitu hangat dan banyak tersenyum.

Donghae yang ini begitu hidup.

Mereka juga tak pernah sedekat ini dulu, mereka jarang bicara karena Donghae yang begitu dingin. Membuatnya tak nyaman dan canggung, begitu berbeda sekarang yang menurut Kyuhyun seperti idiot dan suka bertindak bodoh.

"Tapi itu sifat aslimu sebelum amnesia, _Hyung_. Apa kau tidak merasa berpura-pura sekarang?"

"Justru aku yang dulu itu yang terasa palsu. Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Jadi ini seperti aku dititipi ingatan orang lain, mengerti?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar penjelasan aneh itu.

"Maksudku, meski aku mengingat semuanya aku tetap merasa itu bukan diriku. Aku tak merasa melakukannya."

"Ah, ya aku mengerti."

"Lagi pula aku heran dengan diriku yang dulu, bagaimana mungkin aku membenci Hyukjaeku yang cantik, sexy, dan seperti malaikat itu? Itu sama sekali tak masuk akal. Aku bahkan membenci keluargaku, Ya Tuhan!"

Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Aku akan menganggap semua ingatan itu hanya sebagai setengah ingatanku, sedangkan setengah yang lainnya sedang coba kubangun dari awal." Donghae tersenyum.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Yah terlepas dari semua itu yang penting Donghae bahagia sekarang.

"Kau benar _Hyung_ , aku dulu begitu tak menyukaimu tapi sekarang kaulah yang terbaik."

"AWWW, adik kecilku yang manis. Kemari! Berikan Hyungmu ini ciuman!"

"ARGH! Hyukjae _Nonna_! Jauhkan ikan mesum ini dariku!"

.

.

.

 **END**

Apaan nih! Udah kepanjangan, bosenin, gaje lagi endingnya! Yah tolong dimaklumilah ya hehe

Hanya sebagai penyemarak di hari kamis yang selalu sepi ff hahaha.

Hope you like it.


	2. After The Story

.

.

.

 **Half-Memor** **y (After The Story)**

.

.

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: GS/OS/Romance**

 **Summary: Seluruh ingatannya menghilang, sebuah amnesia dengan tingkat paling buruk. Tapi ditengah keadaanya itu, ia justru jatuh cinta.**

.

.

.

Iris hitamnnya melirik iris cokelat didepannya, membuat pipinya langsung memerah. Wanita ini menggigit bibirnya sembari menahan detak jantungnnya yang seperti akan melompat keluar.

"Aku ..."

"Ya?" Tanya laki-laki ini dengan binar mata penuh harap. Oh, ini saat yang ia tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi.

"Aku ..."

"Iya, apa sayang?" Pipinya makin merah saja dipanggil seperti itu.

Cukup, ia tak tahan lagi!

Tiba-tiba saja tangan pucat itu memeluk leher lelaki didepannya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dipundak laki-laki itu sebelum berseru.

"Aku tidak bisa!"

Donghae terbengong sejenak sebelum tertawa sembari mengelus punggung sempit Hyukjae. Ia tahu ia harusnya kesal, tapi wanita ini terlalu manis untuk tak tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"Hyukkie, bukan begitu cara merayu tunanganmu! Ayo ulangi lagi!"

Hyukjae menggeleng, masih menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di pundak Donghae.

"Aku malu sekali." Cicitnya

Jangankan untuk merayu laki-laki tunangannya ini, duduk dipangkuan Donghae seperti ini saja Hyukjae sudah lemas. Kenapa Donghae begitu jahil padanya, sih! Gerutu gadis itu dalam hati.

"Kenapa harus malu? Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya memohon dengan manja padaku, atau gunakan kata-kata manis, atau buka sedikit bajumu." Hyukjae langsung memukul dada Donghae dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Mesum."

"Ayolah, Hyukkie! Atau aku tak akan mengijinkanmu pergi kemanapun!"

" _Andwe_! Mereka membutuhkanku di Pusan."

Yah, segala hal memalukan ini dimulai saat Hyukjae mengatakan harus pergi ke luar kota selama beberapa hari untuk mengurus beberapa masalah yang terjadi di cabang perusahaan percetakan tempatnya bekerja. Tentu saja Donghar tak terima! Kalau Hyukjae pergi lalu ia tidur dengan siapa? Guling?! Itu menyedihkan.

Jadi setelah diskusi cukup lama, akhirnya Donghae akan mengijinkan Hyukjae asal wanita itu merayunya. Merayunya untuk mengatakan, Ya.

"Anggap saja sebagai penyesalanmu karena mengabaikan rayuanku dulu."

"Saat itu aku bahkan tidak tau kau sedang merayuku!"

Donghae memutar matanya, sungguh itu adalah ingatan paling kelam saat dia amnesia. Dia, Lee Donghae yang tampan dan menawan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh tunangannya sendiri. Tangan Donghae menarik pinggang Hyukjae, membuat wanita itu tersentak kerena tubuh mereka menempel begitu erat lebih dari sebelumnya. Jarak wajah mereka yang kini begitu dekat membuat wanita itu diam tak bergerak. Donghae mendekat ke telinga wanita itu.

" _Come on babe, seduce me_ ..."

Bisikan rendah itu membuat Hyukjae merinding. Perlahan karena ragu-ragu, Hyukjae mendekat lalu mencium pipi Donghae kilat. Dengan wajahnya yang begitu merah ia memandang Donghae dengan mata bulatnya yang memelas. Memohon tanpa kata.

Donghae mengerjab. Bukan seperti ini yang ia harapkan sebenarnya, tapi siapa yang akan tega ditatap seperti itu oleh wanita ini? Tidak ada.

Donghae kalah.

Kalah telak dengan rayuan sepele seperti itu membuat harga dirinya turun derastis. Jadi sebagai pembalasan Donghae segera meraup bibir merah itu. Biar saja Hyukjae sesak nafas, biar saja bibirnya bengkak!

Huh Donghae sebal!

.

.

.

Membuka lembaran baru ternyata tak semudah yang terlihat. Bayangan masa lalu tentu akan selalu menjadi penghambat utama untuk memperbaiki semuannya. Ketakutan itu masih menyertai mereka, tapi dengan cinta yang ada semuanya berusaha mereka atasi.

"Aku ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok."

Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar hal bodoh dari mulut kakaknya itu.

" _Wae_?"

"Siapa tahu aku amnesia lagi. Aku benci ingatanku yang dulu."

Donghae benci selalu diingatkan tentang bagaimana ia dulu, kasar, egois, dingin, pemarah. Ugh, itu membuatnya pusing. Kalau bisa ia ingin seperti mesim komputer yang bisa menghapus memory yang tak dibutuhkan.

Mereka sedang berjalan menuju ruang meeting untuk bertemu investor untuk proyek baru perusahaan mereka. Kyuhyun menghela nafas saat sampai di pintu ruang meeting itu.

" _Wae_?" Kali ini Donghae yang bertanya.

"Kau tidak akan menyukai pertemuan ini. Tapi percayalah, _Hyung_. Kita tak memiliki pilihan lain karena ia investor terbaik."

Donghae melihat adiknya tak mengerti, namun saat pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang wanita berparas cantik diantara dua pria bawahannya itu, Donghae akhirnya mengerti.

Wanita itu. Mantan kekasihnya.

Tapi segalanya berubah sekarang. Jadi dengan profesional Donghae memulai meeting itu. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Bahkan Kyuhyun begitu kagum pada bagaimana kakaknya itu bersikap pada mantan kekasihnya, sulit dipercaya.

Meeting itu pun selesai dengan lancar, semuanya berjalan seperti rapat lainnya. Meski sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, wanita mantan kekasihnya itu melihatnya dari atas kebawah sejenak. Sebelum tersenyum ringan dan membukuk sopan padanya.

"Kenapa kau berpura-pura tak mengenalnya begitu, _Hyung_?"

"Kurasa akan lebih baik ia mengira aku masih amnesia, toh sudah tak ada apa-apa lagi diantara kami."

"Kau kejam, padahal dia sangat _hot_ _Hyung_."

"Yah kau benar, dia yang paling _hot_." Donghae merangkul adiknya sembari berjalan kembali keruangan mereka.

"Apa lagi saat diranjang, dia benar-benar sexy dan begitu ahli. Ia sangat kreatif dalam bercinta, bahkan kami pernah mencoba posisi-"

Donghae langsung bungkam saat melihat Hyukjae yang berdiri didepan ruangannya. Menatapnya sebal dengan bekal ditangan.

Oh tidak!

Hyukjae mendengus kesal sebelum berjalan menghentak-hentak meninggalkan tempat itu.

"ANDWEEEE! Hyukkie babe, kau salah paham! Kau sejuta kali lebih sexy, sayang! Babe, jangan pergi!"

Kyuhyun memutar matanya saat melihat kakaknya berlari panik mengejar tunangannya. Orang idiot satu itu, kapan ia akan sembuh!

Sedangkan didalam sebuah mobil mewah yang tengah berjalan ditengah jalan kota itu terlihat wanita itu bersedekap sambil melihat luar jendela.

"Dia pikir aku bodoh dengan pura-pura tak mengenalku."Guamannya pelan.

"Anda mengatakan sesuatu, Directur?"

"Tidak, hanya mengingat orang bodoh yang ingin kulupakan jauh-jauh."

Sekertaris itu hanya mengernyit tak mengerti mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Mulut bayi berusia dua bulan itu mengikuti telunjuk Hyukjae yang memutar-mutar dipipi tembemnya, mencoba melahapnya karena mengira jari Hyukjae bisa memberinya susu. Hyukjae tertawa sebelum mencium bayi digendongannya itu.

"Kau terlihat sudah pantas menggendong bayi."

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum ringan pada Sungmin sebelum kembali menggoda anak pertama Kyuhyun digendongannya.

"Minta saja pada Donghae." Ibu Donghae yang sedang membuatkan kopi untuk suaminya ikut menimpali.

Mereka sedang berlibur di villa keluarga. Berlibur untuk menghilangkan penat setelah seminggu penuh bekerja. Para wanita ini ada didapur untuk mengurus makan malam.

"Tapi mereka harus menikah dulu, ibu."

"Ya benar. Bukankah Donghae sudah melamarmu? Lalu kapan kalian berencana menikah?"

Senyum Hyukjae perlahan menghilang saat mendengarnya.

Klak

Kayu itu berhasil Donghae belah menjadi dua. Laki-laki itu menaruh kapaknya ditanah. Sambil masih terengah ia melihat adiknya.

"Menikah?"

"Ya, bukankah kau sudah melamar Hyukjae _nonna_?"Kyuhyun kembali mengayunkan kapaknya.

"Entahlah."

"Kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu, _Hyung_? Kau tidak ingin menikahinya?"

"Aku ingin! Hanya saja ..."

"Hanya saja kenapa?"

Donghae sudah akan membuka mulutnya namun semua kalimatnya justru tertelan kembali. Ia meremas rambutnya.

"Ini sulit dijelaskan sekarang, kami perlu waktu Kyu! Masih perlu banyak sekali waktu."

Adiknya itu melihatnya mengerti.

"Hanya pastikan kau tidak melukainya."

"Tidak akan. Tidak akan pernah lagi."

.

.

.

Villa itu terlihat begitu sunyi dengan bekas pesta barbecue dihalamannya. Para penghuninya telah masuk kekamar mereka masing-masing karena udara pegunungan begitu dingin. Hyukjae semakin merapat pada tubuh hangat Donghae yang memeluknya erat. Selimut hangat yang menutupi tubuh mereka nyatanya tak bisa menghalau segala pemikiran mereka.

Doa orang ini termangu dengan mata yang tak mau terpejam sejak tadi. Segala hal yang orang-orang katakan padanya serasa berputar di kepala mereka.

"Hyukkie."

"Hm?"

"Apa kita menikah saja?"

Hyukjae segera bangun diikuti Donghae. Membuat mereka kini duduk saling berhadapan di atas ranjang. Dapat Donghae lihat ketakutan wanita itu yang tergambar jelas di iris hitamnnya.

"Donghae, bukannya aku tidak mau hanya saja ..."

Hyukjae merasa dadanya semakin sesak saat ingatan akan betapa keras penolakan Donghae terhadap dirinya. Bagaimana setiap tatapan kebencian serta ucapan menyayat hati itu mematahkan harapannya membuat dirinya lemah. Hyukjae tak bisa menghadapinya lagi sekarang. Ia bisa mati jika Donghae kembali membencinya.

"Shh, jangan menangis."

Laki-laki itu membawa wanita ini kepelukannya saat airmata mulai mengalir di mata indahnya. Ia mencium keningnya sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyukkie."

Ia mencium kelopak matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dapat Donghae rasakan tangan kecil wanita ini mencengkram piayamanya erat, seperti takut kehilangan. Donghae tahu segalanya lebih berantakan dari yang terlihat. Ia tahu meski wanita ini tersenyum padanya setiap hari tapi jauh didalam sana begitu rusak. Semuanya hancur berceceran.

Donghae perlu memungutinya satu persatu, ia perlu menyusunnya kembali agar utuh seperti sedia kala. Agar luka itu menghilang tak berbekas.

Mereka kembali berbaring. Saling berhadapan menatap bola mata menawan pasangan mereka. Tangan pucat itu membelai pipi Donghae perlahan.

"Rasanya seperti mimpi." Ucap wanita itu menatap kagum fitur Donghae dihadapannya.

"Melihatmu seperti ini, menyentuhmu seperti ini. Rasanya masih seperti mimpi."

Donghae mengenggam tangan wanita itu lalu mencium telapak tangn yang dingin itu. Ia berlahan mendekat dan menyentuh wajah menawan wanita itu sepenuh hati. Mungkin keadaan mereka jauh dari kata sempurna, mungkin pernikahan begitu terdengar mustahil bagi mereka sekarang.

Tapi waktu akan mewujudkannya.

Cinta mereka akan menyembuhkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Kata cinta itu kembali wanita itu dengar sebelum ciuman lembut itu menyapa bibirnya. Begitu penuh cinta hingga meredam ketakutannya. Menyingkirkan kekhawatirannya.

Membuatnya sekali lagi percaya bahwa cintanya bisa diselamatkan.

.

.

.

Gereja itu penuh akan senyum kebahagiaan karena dua insan yang akan segera disatukan. Ratusan mawar putih mewarnai setiap sudut gereja. Menyambut sang mempelai wanita yang kini berjalan menuju altar. Menuju calon pasangan hidupnya yang tersenyum bahagia.

Mereka akhirnya berdiri didepan pendeta, menunggu pendeta itu meneguhkan sumpah mereka.

"Apa aku terlambat?"

Hyukjae langsung menarik Donghae agar duduk disebelahnya, menjalin jemari mereka agar tergenggam kuat.

"Ya, mereka sudah akan mengucapkan sumpah."

"Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun tak membiarkanku pergi begitu saja."

Donghae mendongak, mencoba melihat pasangan pengantin itu dari tempat mereka duduk yaitu bangku paling belakang. Mereka menghadiri pernikahan rekan kerja Hyukjae dan karena kesibukannya ia sedikit terlambat.

"Gaun mempelai wanitanya sangat cantik."

"Kau ingin gaun seperti itu saat kita menikah?"

"Tidak, aku ingin yang lebih sederhana."

"Aku suka setelan prianya."

"Akan lebih bagus jika berwarna hitam."

"Oke, gaun sederhana dan setelan hitam untuk pernikahan kita."

Hyukjae hanya terkekeh mendengar Donghae bersemangat seperti itu. Siapapun yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka pasti mengira dua orang ini akan menikah sebentar lagi. Tapi pada kenyataannya jika ditanya kapan mereka menikah, mereka akan dengan kompak menjawab "Tidak tahu."

Yah, mereka masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk sampai kesana. Masih banyak waktu yang bisa mereka gunakan sebelum mengikat satu-sama lain. Untuk sekarang mereka cukup puas dengan hubungan mereka. Mereka saling mencintai, menyayangi, dan mengasihi. Dan mereka hanya ingin menunjukannya satu sama lain lebih banyak.

Mungkin kelak mereka akan berfikir untuk benar-benar menikah, mungkin saat semua luka itu tengah sembuh tak berbekas. Saat kata cinta tak lagi menjadi kewajiban namun terucap secara suka rela.

Saat itu mungkin akhirnya mereka akan mengucap janji sehidup semati didepan altar.

Akhirnya akan meneguhkan sumpah hingga hayat memisahkan.

.

.

.

 **END**

Apa lagi ini!?

Well, aku menulis ini karena jujur aku sangat suka karakter Donghae di ff ini, jadi sayang aja gitu kalau ditinggal hahaha akhirnya kuputuskan untuk sedikit lagi menulis kisah mereka, anggap aja bonus untuk kalian semua.

Semoga kalian gak iritasilah ya baca ini wkwkwkw


End file.
